Se ha ido
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Una visita inesperada. Un consuelo también inesperado. Ella, con su dulce pelo oscuro, la hizo llorar y él, con su pelo rubio la hizo parar. /Situado entre Sinsajo y el Epílogo/


**¡Y aquí vamos con otro! **

***Montenegro***

Me despierto agitada, sudando. No recuerdo lo que he soñado, pero desde luego no ha sido bonito. Vislumbro un prado hermoso en mi mente, un inicio feliz, pero luego veo sangre, veo una lanza manchada y flores violetas, blancas y amarillas. Sacudo la cabeza, no me gusta el camino que está tomando mi mente. Miro a mi alrededor: todo está oscuro. Mi vista se acostumbra a tal oscuridad y se convierte en un azul oscuro, todavía es de noche. Suspiro, ya no me podré volver a dormir. Miro al techo durante un rato, pero entonces, una voz me paraliza.

-Katniss.- susurra alguien, desde fuera.-Katniss.- vuelve a susurrar. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, recordando aquél día, en los túneles subterráneos del Capitolio, con los mutos lagarto que devoraron a Finnick y a más gente. -¡Katniss!- susurran más fuerte. No, esa voz no es como el siseo de los mutos; esta voz es dulce, infantil y cantarina. Una voz que extrañamente conozco muy bien, pero que mi mente no se atreve a creer. _No puede ser._ Me levanto lentamente y aparto las sábanas que se me estaban pegando al cuerpo. Me acerco a la ventana con paso vacilante y me paro casi tocándola. No me atrevo a seguir. La voz ha parado, puede que lo haya soñado todo. Voy a darme la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a mi cama.

-Katniss.- suena más cerca, suena como si alguien lo estuviese cantando. Me quedo estática, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar las escaleras a tropezones. Abro la puerta algo brusca y salgo al frío helador. No hay nada, ni nadie, o al menos no lo veo. Busco con la mirada y entonces, escrutando la vista, descubro una sombra. Alguien bajito está en mi jardín lateral, acariciando mis Primroses. Me acerco algo asustada, he de reconocerlo, esa figura me resulta extrañamente familiar. Cuando estoy a pasos de ella, sale de entre la oscuridad y puedo ver su rostro. Las lágrimas se acumulan y me nublan la vista. Ella esboza una sonrisa triste y me mira directamente a los ojos; su mirada me dice que siga, que no me quede parada y sin actuar. Que continúe por ella.

-Rue…- digo, ahogando un gemido. La pequeña lleva unos pantalones beige, una camiseta ancha desgastada de color marrón, como sus dulces ojos, y unas diminutas botitas negras, de cuero, que enfundan suavemente sus delicados pies. Tiene el pelo recogido en dos trencitas de las que salen algunos rizos negros rebeldes y que acaban en una punta rizada. Extiendo la mano para tocar esas exquisitas trenzas, tan revueltas… Agarro una, siento su pelo haciéndome cosquillas. Entonces ella extiende su mano y la pone encima de la mía, que está acariciando el final de su peinado con devoción e incredulidad, me da un suave apretón que se desvanece, junto con ella, entre las sombras de la oscura noche. Mi mano queda colgada, en la misma posición, hasta que la realidad me golpea y me postro en el suelo, llorando desconsolada y silenciosamente. Me hago un ovillo, ocultando mi cabeza entre mis brazos y apretando las rodillas contra mi abdomen hasta el punto de casi hacerme daño.

Al cabo de un rato, una mano acaricia mi costado con cariño, por un momento pienso que es ella, Rue, pero cuando ese distinguido olor me llega a las fosas nasales, ya sé que no, que se ha ido para siempre, que me estaba diciendo adiós. Adiós. Adiós pequeña. Adiós Rue.

-Ssh… Katniss… ¿qué pasa?- susurra Peeta en mi oído y yo me encojo al sentirlo tan cerca. Pasan unos minutos y mis lágrimas se van acabando, o será la presencia de Peeta lo que me las está quitando. Decido hablar, sé que es bueno hablar, pero no con cualquier persona. Pero él no es cualquiera. Él, es Peeta.

-Rue.- murmuro, y no hace falta decir más. Peeta me abraza y yo lo abrazo. Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, olvidando su estado, su posible reacción. Olvidando todo y sólo recordando cómo esa pequeña niña se desvaneció en mis brazos, dos veces, pero de muy distintas formas en cada una.

**Y FIN. Bien, bien… quisiera pediros que os paséis por mi historia 'Una noche a tientas', si llega a los 30 Review, subo el tercer capítulo, ¡sólo falta un comentario! Este fic lo he escrito porque admiro muchísimo a Amandla Stenberg y a su papel en LJDH como mi (o nuestra, depende del gusto) adorada Rue.**


End file.
